Sassy, Gay Servant of Evil
by Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin
Summary: Meet Princess Kagamine Rillianne from the epic fantasy story The Daughter of Evil. She is about to declare war on the neighboring kingdom, all because of a boy she loves. This fate could have been avoided if she had a Sassy, Gay Friend. Oneshot.


**Author's Note: **Yep, another Mothy video/Sassy, Gay Friend mash-up, since my "Madness of Duke Venomania"/Sassy, Gay Friend mash-up was sucessful. This time, we're doing "The Daughter of Evil"! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: Mothy owns the "Daughter of Evil" video, Crypton Future Media owns the Vocaloids, and Second City Network owns the Sassy, Gay Friend.**

* * *

><p>Princess Rin of the Yellow Kingdom sat at her desk, plotting how and when to declare war on the Green Kingdom, all because Miku Hatsune of that kingdom was in love with Rin's crush, King Kaito of the Blue Kingdom.<p>

"Meet Princess Kagamine Rillianne from the epic fantasy story _The Daughter of Evil_. She is about to declare war on the neighboring kingdom, all because of a boy she loves. This fate could have been avoided if she had a Sassy, Gay Friend," The narrator explained. Then, Honne Dell entered the room wearing a sparkly, peach-colored scarf.

"What are you doing? What, what, WHAT are you doing?" Dell asked Rin, who looked up from her plans.

"Declaring war on the Green Kingdom. That green-haired skank Hatsune Miku stole my crush!" Rin anwsered.

"Rin, you are making a very big mistake. Just because your crush is taken does not mean you can randomly declare war on other nations," Dell explained.

"But, Kaito's mine! He's the handsome prince to my princess!" Rin angrily ranted. Dell sighed.

"Save it for an audition for a new Disney princess movie, sugar. That only works if you're Sleeping Beauty, Cinderella, Mulan, Jasmine, Tiana, Pocohontas, Belle, or Ariel. It didn't work with princesses Peach, Daisy, Zelda, or Vivi, since they're from Mario, The Legend of Zelda, and One Piece, which are obviously NOT Disney works," Dell explained.

"But, why do THOSE princess get what they want? This is not fair! I'm the number one princess!" Rin said.

"Rin, you're referring to "World is Mine", which you don't even sing," Dell pointed out. "Anyway, what do you even see in that boy?"

"He buys me ice cream, he's funny, and he's a handsome prince," Rin explained.

"Oh, my God! Rin, what have I told you about handsome princes?" Dell asked Rin.

"That they're only for Disney movies," Rin grumbled.

"Wonderful. Now, I know how you can get this boy out of your head and how you can take control of your life," Dell said with a snap of his fingers.

"Does this involve war? If so -" Rin said before Dell cut her off.

"What are you thinking? What, what WHAT are you thinking? I just told you that war isn't the anwser to this! I know I hate sounding like i'm from a fantasy anime, but people are going to die because of your selfish desires!" Dell ranted.

"I know, but, it's all in the name of love!" Rin said dramatically. Dell facepalmed.

"Okay, you're HOW OLD?" Dell asked Rin, who sighed.

"I'm fourteen. Yes, I know it may sound wrong, but -" Rin explained before Dell cut her off.

"Yes, that is wrong. You're fourteen, and you've already exploited this kingdom for TOO DAMN LONG. It's time you take control of your life," Dell explained.

"So... How do I take control of my life without declaring war on another nation? Does it involve dating websites?" Rin asked Dell, who pulled out a bottle of MiO.

"This is MiO, a fabulous water flavoring. You flip it, tip it, and sip it," Dell explained as he flipped the lid of the liquid open and poured its contents into a glass of water. He gave the glass of water to Rin, who took a sip.

"Hmm... This is good! Do they have an orange flavor?" Rin asked Dell.

"I'm sure they do, honey," Dell said.

"I have taken control of my beverage and my life!" Rin proclaimed. "Len, saddle up Josephine! We're going to the store to buy some MiO!"

Dell grew slightly pale.

"You still boss your servant around?" Dell asked Rin.

"Yep! His horniness shall be punished! Muahahahahaha!" Rin anwsered with an evil laugh. Dell put his hand on Rin's shoulder.

"We have a long way to go in taking control of your life, you stupid bitch," Dell told Rin before turning to the audience. "What a stupid bitch."

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ending Note:<strong> If this Mothy/Sassy, Gay Friend mash-up continues, i'd like to do "Conchita, Epicurean Daughter of Evil" next.

**Random Fun Fact: Akaito was originally going to be Rin's Sassy, Gay Friend.**

**Review if you want to see more Sassy, Gay Vocaloids.**


End file.
